


October 22nd - A Ghost Story

by omgericzimmermann (HMSLusitania)



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, 22 October, F/F, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSLusitania/pseuds/omgericzimmermann
Summary: It sucks, dying in a rush incident with your annoying roommate. But maybe it's not the worst thing in the world. Day 4 of 13 Days of Halloween





	

“But like…” Mandy starts, frowning at the hooded figure holding a scythe. “Why?”

The hooded figure doesn’t say anything. Jenny doesn’t know what she can say either. She’s not even entirely sure what happened, but like, her body and Mandy’s body are lying at the bottom of the basement stairs and she and Mandy like, aren’t in them. Which is just the weirdest.

And then there’s the whole hooded figure thing, which like, what even.

“Uh, so like, are we dead?” Jenny asks.

The hooded figure nods and then disappears in a puff of smoke. Jenny frowns after it and looks at Mandy. Technically, this is Mandy’s fault, since Mandy’s the one who wanted to rush. Jenny was perfectly happy not being part of the whole sorority thing. But no. Now they seem to be dead.

“Aren’t we supposed to like…move on?” Mandy asks.

“I don’t know, I’ve never been dead before,” Jenny points out. “God Mandy this is all your fault!”

Mandy looks horribly offended and drifts off. Jenny stays to watch while the other sorority sisters find their bodies. There’s a lot of screaming, and then there’s a lot of yelling, and then there’s the midnight run to the Home Depot to get a lot of cement and rent a jack hammer.

Mandy shows up in time to watch the sisters jack up part of the concrete basement floor, dig a hole, tip their bodies into it, and then fill it back up and pour new cement. They’re more resourceful than Jenny would have given them credit for, before, but it turns out that when the correct pressures are applied, they’re very good at teamwork. It seems like it would have been a good sorority to join. They can follow the “I will help you hide a body” thing to the letter.

Mandy and Jenny watch this unfold, glaring at each other. None of the sisters see them. Jenny supposes that has something to do with the fact they’re dead.

She loses track of time, and Mandy, once the sisters have cleared the house. They leave as soon as they can, and they disappear to another sorority house. Jenny only knows this because of hearsay, since it turns out she can’t actually leave the house.

Slowly, she watches while it falls into disrepair. It stays that way for over ten years, as far as she can tell, and then a group of boys buy it.

“Did you see?” Mandy demands, popping up unexpectedly as a couple of the boys carry a couch into the living room.

“There are boys,” Jenny says. “Yeah. Big deal.”

“No, but did you see their _butts_?” Mandy demands, grabbing Jenny’s arm and turning her so that they can stare at the back ends of the boys carrying the couch. And yeah, Mandy is right, however much Jenny wants to deny it. The boys have _phenomenal_ butts.

“Wow,” Jenny says. She never even kissed a boy, really. Mostly it was because they didn’t have good butts. She really appreciates a good butt. “Wow if they’re gonna be living here, that is absolutely okay with me.”

Mandy agrees enthusiastically, and maybe now that they’ve been dead for over a decade, Jenny can conceive of talking to her again.

It turns out the boys are the hockey team, and they always come back from practice sweaty and gross and Mandy thinks it’s the hottest thing. Jenny just rolls her eyes, and sometimes watches their butts in the shower. The boys change as the years go by, but none of them can actually see Mandy or Jenny, which Mandy hates and Jenny doesn’t mind.

Then two boys move into the attic together. They take bunkbeds, but half the time, the one from the top bunk sleeps down on the bottom bunk with the blond one. And they’ve both got such nice butts.

Jenny only feels a little guilty about watching the one night the giant blond boy starts complaining about his ass being sore.

“Bro, do you need a massage?” the cuter boy asks.

“Yeah, bro,” the blond says. “You know you’ve got magic fingers Rans.”

The cuter boy shakes his head fondly and starts massaging the blond boy’s butt. The noises the blond makes are indecent, and they just get more so once the cuter boy has pulled down his sweatpants and grabbed some bottle and – and that’s not a massage anymore.

Jenny starts to disappear from the room but realises Mandy’s right there next to her, a little pink in the face. But not like she’s embarrassed.

“We shouldn’t be watching this,” Jenny says, hoping Mandy understands that what they’re doing is creepy.

“Um, why not?” Mandy asks.

“Because!” Jenny insists. “They’re – they’re having sex! We can’t watch them have sex!”

“You’re blushing,” Mandy says. “Wait. Jenny. Are you a virgin?”

“I--”

Jenny wants to protest. She wants to fight back and tell Mandy that no, she’s not, thank you very much. But…

“Oh my god you are!” Mandy exclaims, while the blond boy on the bed groans.

“I never found a boy I liked okay?” Jenny insists. “And then you got us both killed!”

She floats off then. She’s figured out how to float through the walls by then, so she disappears back down to the second floor. The tiny, sweet blond boy is talking on a computer to the very cute dark haired boy who used to live there. They both look horribly in love and Jenny hates it. Everyone in the hockey Haus is in love. The only girl is in love with the guy who was always naked. The boy who’s obsessed with sharks has a very cute girlfriend who always shows up. And the small blond boy is in love with the dark haired boy from the previous years. And then there’s just Jenny, stuck for all eternity with _Mandy_ of all people.

She remembers when they first met. Mandy was from California, and she had an actual computer back home because her dad worked for Intel or something. They’d been randomly assigned roommates at Samwell for their freshman year. Maybe if Jenny had possessed a better roommate, she wouldn’t be dead. Maybe, maybe she would’ve gone back to Wisconsin, and she would’ve found a boyfriend and had a house on the shores of Lake Michigan, and a goddamn golden retriever to go with the 2.5 children and white picket fence.

But now that she’s thinking about it, that actually sounds awful. In the twenty years since they died, she’s watched the world change, so dramatically. They have an actual, honest to god black president, and even better, the first lady is the definition of perfection. The naked guy who used to live in the Haus liked to talk about her a lot, and Jenny loved to listen.

Jenny tries not to think about it. She doesn’t want to think about it. But later, that vision of herself back in Wisconsin changes. She’s still got the house on the lake, and the golden retriever, and the picket fence, and the kids, but maybe she’s got a wife instead. A cute wife, who’s maybe blonde, who’s maybe got blue eyes. Jenny puts the thought out of her head as soon as it enters though.

She tries not to feel grumpy about everyone she knows being together. Mandy’s stuck single too, so Jenny can at least be glad about that. Nevertheless, Jenny takes extra care to haunt the cute boy from the attic. Mandy seems to be focusing on that too, and keeps stealing his jock strap. Jenny hasn’t figured out how to touch anything like that, but she can still do things like write in the fog on the mirror.

So it goes like that. Mandy steals his jock strap. Jenny writes in the mirror. Jenny sings the Samwell fight song. Mandy sings Britney Spears.

They were never really friends. Jenny thought she was too annoying, since Mandy just wanted to go to frat parties in their first weeks at Samwell. Jenny wasn’t entirely sure Mandy went to a single class their very short period of time as students at Samwell. Mandy rolled into their dorm room at four in the morning bleary eyed and so very drunk and passed out on her bed. Jenny actually got up and went to class. She always made sure her alarm clock went off at six in the morning, and then she would slam the doors as they went through. Actually, now that she thinks about it, they really didn’t like each other.

She doesn’t know why she agreed to rush with Mandy, but she did. She did, and now she’s dead, and trapped in this old ΘΑΘ sorority house with the hockey players. And Mandy.

Jenny doesn’t like it, but she doesn’t want to fight it anymore either. This is their reality and that’s how it’s going to be.

After the cute boy in the attic graduates with his boyfriend, the blond boy from the attic, two new boys move into the space. They bicker constantly, and remind Jenny of herself and Mandy.

“They’re not as cute as Ransom,” Mandy complains, appearing next to Jenny while the new boys fight. The fight today is about whether the scrappy redhead or the visibly buff brunet is taller. Jenny’s pretty sure they’re exactly the same height.

“No,” Jenny agrees. “They’re not.”

“Although Nursey’s cute,” Mandy says. Jenny’s not sure how she figures out what the boys’ names are, but Mandy’s always been better at it than she is.

Jenny shrugs. “He’s not my type.”

Mandy’s eyes light up. “What is your type?”

Jenny just shrugs. She doesn’t want to answer that question.

Mandy eyes her curiously, with sharp eyes. “It’s girls, right?”

“What?” Jenny asks, feeling a flush burn across her face.

“You like girls,” Mandy says. “I’ve been trying to figure out why _you_ would’ve died a virgin, and like, the only thing I could come up with was that you don’t even like boys.”

“Why did you say ‘you’ like that?” Jenny asks. She wants to disappear through the walls again, but Mandy has her fixed, like a hypnotic snake.

Mandy shrugs. “Well ‘cause you’re like totes hot,” Mandy says like this is something that should’ve been assumed.

“What?” Jenny asks.

“Oh come on, Jenny,” Mandy says. “You’re hot.”

Jenny just stares at her. “ _You_ think I’m hot?”

Mandy raises her eyebrows. “Why do you say ‘you’ like that?”

“Because you’re--” Jenny gestures at her at a loss for words. “Because you’re _you_!”

Mandy grins at her. “Jenny, do you think I’m pretty?”

Jenny can’t actually bring herself to mumble yes, so she pretends to not hear her.

“Jenny, I asked if you think I’m pretty,” Mandy repeats, drifting closer to her.

“I heard you,” Jenny says, floating out the wall and onto the roof of the Haus. Sometimes, she wishes that she’d just float away, come untethered from the Haus, and drift off in a haze of ectoplasm, never to be seen again. If she has to be dead, at least she could do the thing properly.

In the irritating way she has, Mandy floats out the wall with her and sits on the roof beside her. Jenny nearly jumps out of her translucent skin when Mandy laces their fingers together.

“I think you’re pretty too,” Mandy says, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

Jenny burns bright red.

“I thought you liked boys,” Jenny says.

“I do,” Mandy replies. She shrugs. “I like everyone. And if I have to be stuck in this hockey house, I’m glad I’m stuck with you.”

In the end, Jenny’s okay with the fact her first kiss is as a ghost on the roof of the hockey Haus. She isn’t sure if she can still taste Mandy’s lipsmackers because they’re both ghosts or if it’s because the scent and flavor is still so strong that it supersedes death. But Mandy’s lips are so soft, and so pleasant, and Jenny’s no expert, but she thinks it’s a pretty good way for a first kiss to go.

“I’m glad I’m stuck with you too,” Jenny says, and she rests her head on Mandy’s shoulder. Together, they watch the sunset.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to participate but can't find the prompts, they're at both the collection link somewhere on this page. It can be both art or fic or whatever else!


End file.
